Good Snacks
Open world exploration helps the player to connect game with the reality. http://game-design-snacks.wikia.com/wiki/Seamless_Integration_in_GameplayList of titles of good snacks below. Each title should be a link to a good snack page. * Alerting The Player Without Disruption * Avoid redundancy in abilities and controls to keep the play style unique and streamlined * Strategic placed color | helps orient player * How unbalanced design choices make for some of the best multiplayer * Choices shape the personality of the avatar * Use the Random Number Generator Correctly - Create Interesting Gameplay * Character Development for Better Player Engagement * Balancing Difficulty And Fun - Keeps The Player Coming Back For More * Variable Reward * Combo system gives a sense of satisfaction. * Visual & aural feedback based on target audience is more rewarding for the player * Virtual Interface * Visual Feedback Helps the Player Recognize Interaction * Give the Player a Choice! * Alternate game experience - Keep player away from being bored by giving them different game experience * Metaphorical Mechanics Leads to Enhanced Narrative Experiences * Well Implemented Multiplayer features | Allows players to share their gaming experience with others * Rewarding Player Progression | Encourages the player to progress * Diegetic Interfaces for Immersive Experiences * Support Community Creativity in A Positive Way - motivates players stay in the game * Motivational Punishment * Survival System in TPS Games | help players to survive in the game * Story...you need a great story, period. * One_Verb_For_all * Customizable User Interface - gives players freedom on visual alignment * Leitmotifs add depth through music * Quiet time - allows the player to reflect on the game * Unlimited Chain Combos | makes the player more excited * Music Que * Mirroring In-Game Movement and Controls * Checkpoints Throughout the Game | Alleviate Frustration When The Player Fails * All Player Interactions with the game are rewarded. * Mechanics with depth are more engaging for the player * Customisation as a part to engage the player * Progressive and Creative Loot Systems * Effective recall improves player engagement * Games Can Always Be Educational | Players collect a bonus of knowledge * Uniqueness Arouse Players Curiosity * Making the player's character stand out. helps the player not get lost in crowded areas. * Switching characters in between playing makes the player play each of them. * Not disrupting dialogue through player actions | Lets players hear and enjoy the spoken dialogue * NPC’S with Personality – Get the Player Invested * Realistic Gun Mechanics * Great Background Music - Significantly enhances player's emotional experience * Level Editor Lets User Extend the Game with Their Creativity * Seamless Integration in Gameplay * Achievement system * Bonus stages in game - Makes interesting gameplay * Allow Choice in Exploration * Know when to stop, where to stop...Good design of safe house with supplies * Craft Systems * Avoid meaningless player scoring - enhance player experience * Clear and organized feedback * Aim for a Tight "Game Feel," for the Player's Enjoyment * Design Levels Which Limit Player Freedom To Create Tension * Nostalgia done well - can help players invoke past experiences * Shadows help indicating players position and orientation. * Invert game loops to maintain freshness * Fluid Combat Systems - Keep Combat Fresh and the Player Engaged * Allow for a modding community to contribute to your game. * Player Participation- A More Rewarding Experience * Ingame Manual Archive * Quick restarts keep the player involved. * Seamless Cutscenes * AI that has been "done" right. * Games can be engaging and educational * Optional Difficulty - Allows the Player to Curate Their Experience * Sound Effects Make the World Go Round! * Utilizing a Limitless Inventory * Destructible Environment System * good stories * Narrator isn't cut off when completing a room. * Players are forced to change play style. * Fast travel option in games save time and many players love it. * Surprise the player with an unexpected ending * Use real people as inspiration for character creation/avatar, and npc's * Skip Non-Critical Dialogue and Cutscenes * Use one input key to perform many sub verbs - good way to simplify the control * Place collectable item where designers want players to go - guide player in complicate environment * Slowly Teach the Player * Unlocking levels makes the player curious and pushs him to play the game * Multiple tutorials for players with different familiarity to the game - let players familiarize the game as fast as possible * Optional Payment System - rewards both cash players and free players * Selecting Multiple Units (RTS Drag Box) * High stakes = more meaningful * Allow the Player to Fail! * Keep The Main Character's Appearance Ambiguous - Players Can Project Themselves Onto The Character, Creating A Deeper Connection With The Game * An intuitively designed heads-up-display saves the player from hunting for information * Having Anti-Cheat system in games. * NPC Schedules - Help Create the Illusion of a Complex, Self-Sufficient World * Connecting Game Music and Player Location - Creates a Deeper Understanding of the Environment * Reward The Player For Exploring The Game - Player Feels Appreciated For Time They've Invested * AI helps the player to get to know the game * Uncertainty in horror games * Visual effects or scenario makes the player enjoy the game. * Providing hints to the player through intuitive character dialog * Iconic Landmarks in the Game World * Interconnected story-line in a franchise * Using the Environment as Weenies - aids in player navigation * Responsive Tutorial AI Teaches Exactly What a Player Needs to Know * Global Leaderboards | Creates Competition and Gives Players Incentive to Keep Playing * Music/Sound Matches Gameplay - Players Become Immersed in the Game World * Steady Progression Across a Series – Good for the Story Ark * Difference in Level Length - Allows player to break up play times * UI Elements on Game Objects Reduces UI Clutter * Moving Units Effectively (RTS) * Non-Linear Gameplay Lets Players Enjoy the Moment * Chaotic Gamplay can be Effective for certain types of Games * Game Platform Gives Players Different Player Experience * Different approaches to complete a level gets the player curious and makes him replay these levels. * Teach fight system through harmless enemies * Lock On * Subtle use of light and color can help guide players to their destination * Challenge Players to Master Timing * Creative Use of Load Times * Game Adopts Culture of its Audience to Bring a Sense of Familiarity * Interacting with the environment- using one action button to interact with several objects * Characters and skills continuation in sequels of games. * Continuation of characters’ relationship developed by players with other NPCs continuing in next parts or versions or Sequels * Random Map Generation Creates Unique Playthroughs * Novel Multiplayer Interactions Augment Player Bonding * Create a Flow of Gameplay That Appropriately Balances Periods of Tension & Relief * Offering Rewards for Optional Ad-Viewing Positively Reinforces Integrated Monetization * Vary between Voice and Text Dialogue to Emphasize Important Story Elements * UI can be used to enhance the narrative experience for the player * Providing a Wide Variety of Enemies | Keeps the Player Engaged in Combat Scenarios * Blend of right technology captivates the game audience. * Giving the Player Multiple Options for the Exchange of Resources | Creates Interest in the Resource Management System * Open world exploration helps player to connect game with real world. * Character outfits * Day and Night Cycles * Cooldowns can be used to balance games * Character alignments can be useful for extending scope of the game * Quick Time Event..An effective way to enrich the game without complicating the game verbs(rules) Category:Diegetic Interfaces for Immersive Experiences Category:Avoid making game mechanics a one off Category:A character's personality helps story narrative and level design.